One type of differential gear mechanism may commonly be referred to as a “locking differential.” In particular, one type of locking differential may be referred to as a “mechanical locker” (i.e., a locking differential in which the locking function occurs in response to the operation of a mechanical device, as opposed to hydraulic actuation or electromagnetic actuation). A conventional locking differential may utilize a lockout mechanism (e.g., flyweight mechanism) to initiate the lock-up of the differential clutch, wherein the lock-out mechanism is configured to retard rotation of the cam plate relative to the differential input (e.g., the ring gear and the differential case). Locking differentials that utilize a lock-out mechanism to initiate clutch engagement may be made in accordance with the teachings of any one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,803; 5,484,347, and 6,319,166, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. Although these patents have been incorporated by reference, the present invention is not limited to only those locking differentials that are made in accordance with the teachings of the referenced patents.
Conventionally, the lock-out mechanism may be mounted on the differential case. While case-mounted lock-out mechanisms have been in widespread commercial usage and provide sufficient performance characteristics, it may be desirable to avoid mounting the lock-out mechanism on the differential case. For example, the conventional case-mounting of the lock-out mechanism requires a bushing and associated drilling operation that increases complexity and cost of production. Second, increased capitalization is required for machining and assembling the differential case to be configured to receive the lock-out mechanism.